Reia vs Sonja: Dawn of Friendship
While Kiva and the group are fighting against Amora, Reia used the perfume's power to her full potential and return to Dreamland, where she spotted Sonja has become a monster. Ellie: Reia! Thank goodness you're here.. Reia: Same. Leave this to me. Sienna: W--What?? Reia: Go help Kirby. Sonja's mine. Alister: Wait a second.. You're not going to hurt her, are you? Reia: No, I have an antidote ready for Sonja. I just need a right moment to strike. Diana: Okay, be careful..and try not to get bitten too. Reia: I won't be.. Not today.. - Reia used Sonja's perfume to transformed into her Enchanted Form/Super Saiyan 3 and confronted the vampire Sonja. Reia: Sonja! I know you're still there! Sonja: You.. Came for us?? Reia: No, I'm came for you. Sonja: Me? You misguided little-- Reia: I won't let you forget about me.. Not again!! - Reia pushed the vampire Sonja far into a battlefield and the two prepared to fight each other. Sonja: Soon... You'll...join us...for a new breed...of monsters!! Reia: Master Oogway...Captain...Everybody... Lead me your strength! - Sonja and Reia clashed and the ground shook because of the overpowering force. The battle quickly turned when Ellie and Alister showed up. Ellie: Sonja, stop this! Reia: What are you doing!? Get out before-- - Suddenly, Reia was bitten by Sonja. Alister: NO!! - Finding her spirit within, Reia think back through each others pain. Determined, the lightning aura around Reia protected her and Sonja backed up, showing that her teeth has been return to normal. Alister: Whoa.. What happened? Eillie: It's Reia! Her aura somehow has an effect! Reia: Sonja, I'm bringing you back, rather you ready OR NOT!!! Sonja: You fool... DIE!!! - Reia and Sonja clashed through each other and landed on the ground. For a full minute later, the results are shown. Reia got scratched in her right shoulder and Sonja was hit by Reia's antidote. Sonja collapse and slowly changing back to normal. Reia comfort Sonja and sings her lullaby to speed up the process. Reia: With a sigh, you turned away with a deepening heart. No more words to say, you will find that the world has changed forever. And the trees are now turning from green to gold. And the sun is now fading, I wish I could hold you closer... Time and tide will sweep all away... - Sonja suddenly woke up, with a tear on her eye, and sees Reia and Alister with her. Sonja: Reia? Alister? Alister: It's okay, we're here. Sonja: Reia...thank you. - Sonja suddenly goes to sleep and Alister carries her. Reia: That was so close... Maline: Well done. You have saved a friend that needs you. Reia: I know, Maline. My work here..is finally over.. - Reia putted Sonja's perfume on her hand. Reia: Give her a message for me. Alister: Will do. Thank you so much..for everything. - Finally returned to Jurassic Park, Kiva tried to wake Reia up, but she finally opened eyes and sees the entire gang with her. Kiva: Oh, thank goodness. Reia: Kiva..? What..? Clank: That antenna you hold onto really shocked you and went into a coma. Reia: Not again.. How long? Clank: Thankfully, it was for two hours. Kiva: Yep. Reia: Seriously? That long?? Ratchet: Yeah. it did. Kiva called us in to make sure you're okay. Kiva: Yep, looks like you are holding up well. Reia: Yeah.. I have good news..for myself and the team.. Kiva: Sweet! Ratchet: What's the good news, Reia? Reia: The improved antidote worked and Sonja... She's been restored. Kiva: Awesome! Genis: And the perfume? Reia: Returned to its rightful owner. Kiva: That's great. Reia: (It's finally over.. Sonja, the rest is up to you..) Kiva: Alright, let's get out of here. - The dropship takes off and headed back to the starship. During the trip, Reia is smiling for the first time in a long while. Kiva: Seems like you're smiling. Reia: *giggles* Yeah, I remember one time when Sonja is trying to be like me when she is little.. Kiva: Well, I think she might've seen you as a warrior, not a copycat. Reia: Yeah, that's true. I did everything I can to help her. Kiva: Anyway, we've captured Amora. Laura should get answers soon. Reia: Oh, I almost forgot about her.. Tell me, how did you do against Amora? Kiva: Well, she's really tough. But I defeated her with no problem. Reia: Good, you did well. Kiva: Thanks, Reia. - As the dropship leaves the island, Maline watch it and smiled. Maline: Thank you. - The gang enter the starship when they see a helicopter flying away from the island. They knew dinosaurs are too dangerous, up close and personal, and so are the group and the tourists that came along with them. Reia, unfortunately, doubt that this will be the last time they ever see this madness again. Category:Scenes